Daughters
by o0MissBennet0o
Summary: His heart broke at the sound of his baby girl's voice. BB, R&R.


**A/N: I had this idea while listening to the song "Daughters" from John Mayer. Check it out, it's very beautiful. Sorry for any errors!!! I'm working on Pandora's box, should have a chapter soon.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Bones or "Daughters" by John Mayer.**

* * *

The warm sun could be seen through the Jeffersonian skylight as the middle of a Friday approached. Angela blew a sigh for what seemed like the hundredth time that day. Booth gave her a look again as he watched Brennan's office from a distance.

"Do you think she'll call?" Angela asked, leaning over the railing beside Booth. He looked at her as if studying the best way to answer her question.

"I don't know," he said honestly. She had been standing there in her office for over an hour now, and still her fingers only traced the numbers over the phone. On one hand she clenched the small piece of paper himself had given her.

"How did you find the number?" Angela asked, tucking a strand of her dark hair behind her ear.

"I have my ways," and that made it clear for Angela. That was truly all she would find out from him. Lifting one hand from the railing she placed it on his arm, turning to face the agent.

"Go there. You know she needs to make this call but is too stubborn to admit. She needs him right now, and she needs you to make her realize that," she said, giving him a sweet smile before turning in the direction of her own office.

This time Booth blew a sigh. He knew Angela was right, and it was time for him to be strong for Brennan. Making up his resolve he stood straight from the railing and made his way silently over to her office.

The world seemed very far away to Brennan as her eyes were lost on the numbers written on that crumbled piece of paper. Everything was so quiet in her head as she sat there in her couch, one hand holding the paper and the other clutching her phone.

It a simple decision, wasn't it? It was a simple phone call, and yet she found herself debating over it. The silence in her mind only came after so many discussions with her unconscious. No resolve came, and now she truly believed that the unconscious part of her mind was extremely stupid. It couldn't even hold a conversation.

There was a silent knock on her door and she turned to face Booth, now leaning over the door frame.

"I can't," she said quietly and he almost didn't hear her.

"Yes you can. You're stronger than you think," he said, approaching the couch to sit beside her. With a light touch on her arm she leaned over him, tucking her head in his shoulder.

"How do you love a murderer?" she asked; her breathing warm against his neck.

"He's your father. It's okay to love him. He killed to protect you and Russ," Booth said while stroking her hair lovingly.

"So that makes it okay?" she asked sitting herself up, "If he killed to protect me and Russ than everything is okay?"

"Not okay, but justifiable. He did what every parent that loves his child would do. I know I would," he said, reaching out with a hand to touch her hair. She leaned in to his touch, comforted if only for a few seconds.

"Some parents do it without killing," she whispered, close to crying now.

"Yes, they do," Booth said, stroking her cheek, "But your father doesn't have that choice when he sees his daughter and son being threatened. He did what he had to do, and I know that you know that deep down".

"Maybe I do, but right now I still can't forgive him," she said, turning her face towards his. He slowly leaned in, his lips softly on hers.

"I know, but you need to do this. You need to make this call," he said, his hand around the phone she still held.

"Will you be here with me?" she asked, a light pleading in her tone.

"Always," he said kissing her cheek. She blew a sigh, her eyes momentarily lost on the piece of paper before her nimble fingers finally pressed the numbers desired. She slowly brought the phone closer to her ear, the dial tune making her heart beat faster. She almost hung up when it was finally answered.

"Hello?" he called, a soft but firm male voice that she recognized from the bed time stories long forgotten from her childhood.

"Dad?" she called, her free hand grasping Booth's tightly. There was no response and she feared that he had hung up, "Please, don't hang up, dad. Talk to me," she pleaded, her eyes watering. Booth watched with his heart tight for her, praying that he would answer, but all she got for response was the soft sound of someone's breathing.

"Dad," she called out again, "It's a girl, dad. We're having a girl," she said, her eyes meeting Booth's. On the phone she swore she hear her father cry, "I love you," and with that she hung up, clutching the phone close to her chest.

"You did well," Booth said, taking the phone from her hand and depositing on the coffee table. She leaned closer to him and his arms encircled her waist, shielding her from the world.

"Will she suffer like I did?" she asked, running a hand over her still flat stomach.

"There is always a chance, Temperance. But I will gladly give up my life to prevent that from happening," he whispered, his fingers curling around hers. She lifted her eyes to meet his, and slowly kissed his lips.

"I knew there was a reason why I married you," she said, smiling at him with a new sparkle in her eyes.

On another part of the country, leaning over the wall of a very cheap motel stood Max Keenan. His shoulders slumped, his hand still held the phone close to his ear, but now he could only hear the dial tune.

The soft voice of his baby girl was so heartbreaking that he felt the urge to get on a plane and fly to DC just to comfort her. But now he had an extra reason not to.

His baby was having a baby. It was almost too much to believe, he was going to be a grandfather. He knew he wouldn't be the type to teach his granddaughter anything, and he wouldn't be there for the birthdays and Christmas, but he knew there was still one thing he could do for the future of this new life.

His granddaughter would grow up in a world just a little bit better. His babies would be safe, and all he could wish for was that someday, he would see the little baby, even if just for a few seconds to hold her.

Knowing this, he knew for sure that everything he fought for in his entire life led them to this moment. And knowing that Temperance was having a chance to be happy and to have a family made everything worth it. Every life he took was for this future to be real.

And upon this realization, Max Keenan had to smile and cry. He had finally found some peace inside himself.

* * *

**I know, it's a very pointless fic, but it was begging to be written. Let me know if you like it!!!**


End file.
